


Alone Together

by LisaVanDerMolen



Series: Sweet Sorrow [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Sad, everybody could use a hug, the title is a work in progress, this is trash and only like a year or two too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaVanDerMolen/pseuds/LisaVanDerMolen
Summary: The long awaited confrontation between Dick and Jason. Will the two lovebirds reunite or is this the end?“Where are they?” he hissed, something venomous snaking into his voice. Something meant to scare Dick not harm him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Sweet Sorrow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252889
Comments: 43
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You still have time to turn away from this piece of trash, highly recommended to read the other fics but it's your life so you should do you what you want...

Loneliness. Dick remembers suffocating loneliness, even when he was surrounded by people he was so--so alone. He remembered how when people hugged him he wanted to disappear. Wanted to throw himself into Gotham Bay or launch himself into outer space, far away from the arms that weren’t right for him. Arms that were either too big or too small, bodies that were too cold or too hot. When he left Gotham, he had left with a purpose. A purpose he had failed, just another example of how he was a failure in every aspect of his life. His purpose had been to keep his pup safe, keep the legacy of his mate alive...and he had failed. His whole life he had been told about how perfect he was, had suitors from all over writing him love letters about his beauty that was out of this world. Well so much for relying on his _perfectness_ , that had people questioning if he was human.

He slipped into his apartment through the window, blending in with the shadows. The conversation with Tim had drained him, sucked the life out of him. He wanted to go to sleep and never wake up again. Rest his body forever, nevertheless there was no such thing as rest for people like him, as he immediately noticed something was off in the apartment. There was something or someone in his apartment that wasn’t supposed to be there. He stood in silence before hearing a rustle coming from the corner of the room, he was ready to attack when he felt a hand holding his wrists while the other sneaked around his waist. _Perfect arms_. 

He felt himself pressed against a hard chest, that was unfamiliar yet so--so hauntingly familiar. Tears sprung into his eyes as he knew who the perpetrator was. The ghost in the room that held him hostage. “What do you want?” he asked, not wanting to partake in the neverending dance with the ghost. 

There was a tense silence, Dick didn’t try to break free from the hold, the other man in the room didn’t break it either. “I thought it was obvious?” his robotic voice echoed into the apartment. 

“Stop playing games,” Dick snarled, bearing his teeth.

“You.” 

Dick kept his face carefully blank, yet that didn’t stop the tears from running down his cheeks. “It doesn’t work like that Jason,” he whispered softly, the grip around his wrists loosening,“it doesn’t work like this.”

Jason let go, stepping back, taking off his gloves, warm hands made their way onto Dick’s face and the omega wanted to do nothing more than lean into the warmth. The warmth that had been taken from him way too soon, he wanted to never let go and yet he knew he couldn’t. Everything had changed. Jason’s hands made their way onto his mask, taking it off, Dick held his eyes closed, tightly shut because he couldn’t face the other man yet, he wasn’t ready yet. 

He heard Jason unclasp his helmet and knew that this was the beginning of something, the only question was what. Their future together as Jason had implied? The ending of everything that happened? Maybe it was a mixture of both?

“It could work like this,” Jason’s deep voice gruffed. He gently continued to wipe the tears from _his_ omega’s face. 

Dick shook his head opening his eyes,“I’m making you choose Jason,” he whispered, wanting to step back when he saw Jason’s green eyes light up in an otherworldly shade. He could feel the anger radiate of the alpha, for a second he wondered if the other man would hurt him as well. Yet the gentle wiping continued, left, right, left, right. “Him or me,” he spoke clearly, feet firmly planted on the ground, moving his hands onto Jason’s chest and gently pushing the alpha away. He turned his face to the side out of Jason’s reach, wiping his own tears away. He had created the distance, it was up to Jason to decide what to do.

Jason scoffed, letting that beautiful face go,“he fucking killed me Dickie, and wasn’t punished. Justice will be served to _both_ of them.”

Dick sighed nodding, his head moving up and down, a watery smile making his way onto his face,“you do you Jay,” he turned around, hand resting on his stomach when he felt strong arms embrace him. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Jason spat out. Too many people in his life had turned their back on him, he couldn’t have the one person who meant the world and a bit more do the same.

Dick shrugged albeit with difficulty because Jason felt the need to tighten his grip,“I can't compete with your desire for revenge and I’m not going to.”

“I didn’t even fucking answer your question!”

In another universe Dick would have reprimanded the alpha’s language. In another universe he would have to remind the alpha about their pup that was vast asleep, in their big house with a beautiful garden. A garden he got to plant different flowers and herbs in, experimenting with the old folk medicine of his people. They would have a swing set that their pup absolutely adored which Jason had made himself. He could see the family car parked in the garage, the kitchen that always smelled like cookies and the little pup that had only inherited his eyes. Everything came together into a home, the house wasn’t just another building in his life it was a home, a safe space in which he was happy. Dick blinked, getting out of his own head, a cruel reminder that that home didn’t exist in this universe, he was met with his cold empty apartment sinisterly smiling at him. 

“You had to think about it.” 

From all the things that Jason could have done, Dick didn’t expect the man to lower his nose towards Dick’s scent glands. The older man knew that his scent was being suppressed by his blockers, strong blockers, that didn’t deter Jason though as the alpha could smell the faint scent of his omega. 

“You smell differently,” Jason nudged his scent glands, ripping off the scent blockers with his teeth, sharp canines softly grazing Dick’s skin. “Why do you smell different?”

Dick closed his eyes, flashes of a white hospital room over taking his memory. The smell of hand sanitizer invading his nostrils. It was faint though an afterthought now that he reflected on it, the real treasure had been in his arms bundled up. Breathing in and out. In and out until it was one last exhale before everything stopped. A piece of Dick stopped breathing that day as well. A piece that is scattered over unknown faces, unknown children that each owe their life to Dick's little superhero, who followed in his parent’s footsteps. 

“Time changes things,” he answered. 

Jason shook his head, turning the older man around in his embrace so that their eyes met, he observed Dick, taking everything in. Carefully watching the omega, Dick knew that if anybody could figure out what had happened it would be Jason. Knew that it was only a matter of time before the man would stick his nose into places where he wasn’t welcome yet had all the business of being. 

“Where are they?” he hissed, something venomous snaking into his voice. Something meant to scare Dick not harm him. Everybody knew that an omega’s scent could change when they underwent something big, from pregnancy to the loss of a mate, sometimes though the changed scent meant the omega had moved on from the past and settled down with somebody new.

“Who?” Dick asked playing dumb, Jason could have been referring to anybody, it didn’t matter because Dick’s mask was on, ready for the show to begin. He ignored the cracks on his mask that had built up overtime, ignored the pieces where the real him could slip through and reveal the anguish he had felt for so long. The cracks that would reveal to _everybody_ that he wasn’t okay, that he wasn’t okay and wasn’t over a lot of things in his life. Cracks that would remind the world, his friends, his family that he was only human and like all humans had a breaking point. A point that would eat him up alive and spit him out again, something he would return to for the rest of his life. But like they say in show business the show must go on. And the show did go on. 

Jason looked at him and Dick looked back. Blue eyes meeting green ones that had become intenser over the years. They stared at each other not saying a word, facing off, fighting for something bigger than them.

Jason had always been good, in everything as hard as it was to believe. He had always been better than all of them, now that Dick lined them all up in his head he knew there was a specific reason why Bruce had chosen Jason. Why the young boy from the streets had caught the billionaire's eye. Sure everybody called Dick the perfect soldier, but he wasn't, he was a mere echo. Only good to follow orders until he had enough and ran away. Tim was a genius there was no doubting that but he had an obsessive streak that would one day lead to his downfall something Dick was all too familiar with. Damian, there were no words to describe the boy, for all the good he had he also had enough bad and lacked social skills. Jason however had everything from all of them, he had the brains and the skills but more importantly he didn't see the world in black and white. He saw it in its full glory for all its colors. Jason had always been dangerous, it was just a matter of time before everybody else would realize it. And realize it they did.

"What happened to you Dick?" the alpha asked.

"What happened to _you_ Jason?"

Jason shrugged, arms still trapping Dick,"died for a while."

Jason used to throw his head back and clutch his stomach when something was particularly funny. This Jason didn't seem to laugh much these days. He looked at the green eyes, still questioning if they were truly green. They said the eyes were the windows to the soul, but the younger man’s eyes always seemed to change based on his feelings. He wondered what that said about Jason’s soul. The only thing he knew for sure was that Jason’s eyes represented a thunderstorm, while Dick added the lightning. A match made in heaven Jason used to laugh, a faded memory that was slowly losing its warmth.

Dick scoffed rolling his eyes with no real annoyance, his flirty playful persona had always been easy to play. A mask that had been forced upon him from a young age, not on purpose of course nobody really knew what happened until it was too late, by then they couldn’t distinguish the mask from the real him. He could _play_ this part and excel. He could do that. 

Jason shook his head letting go of the omega, he grabbed his helmet, looking one last time at Dick,"you're right Dickie time does change things," the alpha was gone before Dick could even think of stopping him, his eyes had been grey, and Dick knew that a storm was brewing.

Jason vanished that night taking the Red Hood with him, the Joker had broken free and had brought hell to Earth, teasing everybody in his stupid games that never made any sense. And yet there was no trace of the Red Hood, he had gone back to being a ghost. A simple ghost of the past. Justice like Jason had said had not been delivered. For all the joy everybody experienced when they finally caught the Joker again and heard about the alpha’s disappearance there was also doubt. Doubt that the Red Hood had never been. Doubt that Jason was still alive. Doubt about everything that had happened from Jason’s death to the Joker’s escape. But Dick knew better, he knew that _his_ alpha was hunting and he was the prey. But the show must go on and the fake smiles continued, hiding behind a carefully crafted mask until the alpha would return, demanding answers.

_The show must go on..._


	2. Chapter 2

Dick entered his apartment absolutely exhausted, he wanted to flop down onto his bed and never get up again. It had been a bad day, for all of his efforts to help Bludhaven nothing seemed to work, it was as if the city didn’t want his help. Lately he had been called back more often to Gotham, his family’s way of telling him how hopeless this city was. It was funny how being Nightwing was less tiring than being the goody good cop Dick Grayson, one of the few non-corrupt cops in the city. It was days like this when he wondered if it was worth it. If it was worth the stress and pain he almost always felt. The only good thing about living in the ‘Haven was the distance between everybody. Sure he was a people’s person, loved his family and friends to death. Yet it was suffocating having to live life behind the bubbly happy omega mask he had created for himself.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, shaking his head in a futile effort to get rid of what he was feeling. He had patrol later today, but he was just so tired. His eyelids felt heavy and all he wanted to do was sleep his sorrows away. 

Dick walked into his room, he glanced at his bed stopping everything he was doing when he saw a file on top of it. Time slowed down as he turned around warily knowing that he hadn’t left any file on his bed. It was true that Dick was a slob, a free spirit which showcased in his living habits but he always found peace in the mess, and knew where everything was. The file smiled at him teasing him, he hesitantly reached out for it. It was light, experience had taught the omega about how the lightest files usually carried the heaviest information. He swallowed and opened it, eyes widening when he saw a familiar fake ID look back at him,  _ Ricky Todd _ , he pulled out the other papers in the file. The proof of the apartment he had leased in San Diego laughing at him, along with the little plot of land he had bought. The next item made Dick’s heart stop, _ a birth certificate _ . 

He closed his eyes remembering how he had broken into the hospital, had hacked the servers, made sure to end the trail with the birth of the baby so nobody could figure out what happened next. Hours spent behind a computer erasing every single thing about his child and the year he spent in San Diego. Digitally his child never existed, on paper though…he didn’t have the heart to erase his son that way. Didn’t want his son not to exist, it had come to bite him back, maybe he should have destroyed everything.  _ Maybe _ … 

He sighed loudly, opening his eyes, reading the sticky note on top of the birth certificate. The coordinates were familiar, the highest building in the ‘Haven, at eleven o’clock he would have to put on the show of a lifetime. The omega decided to take a hot shower, maybe he could cleanse his soul that way. Rub the blood of his body, that had tainted him for life.

* * *

He arrived on the rooftop at exactly 11:01, prepared for anything. The omega breathed in slowly trying to stop his hands from trembling. The alpha had made his choice, Jason had found out what had happened. Tonight would mark the beginning of something new whether it be good or bad was unknown. 

“You’re late,” Jason drawled, putting out his cigarette. 

The alpha’s helmet rested on the ledge of the building, his extra mask laying next to it. Jason could easily pass as a civilian like this. Dick noticed the duffle bag next to the man, he ignored the hurt he felt as he realized the alpha’s choice,  _ to disappear when he got his answers _ .

“Thought you stopped smoking,” he said with no emotion, the show was on. 

Jason ignored Dick looking at the man wearing his Nightwing suit. Lingering on the mask hiding his eyes, he observed the older man. It seemed like forever had passed, as Jason made his way over to the other man, taking off the mask. 

Green eyes met Dick’s own blue ones,"were you ever gonna tell me?" 

Dick huffed,"straight to the point."

"Quit fucking around!" Jason snapped, eyes flashing into an otherworldly color, the actual hospital file in his hand. "What the fuck happened."

Dick clenched his jaw, the file had information missing. Dick had made sure that his paper trail only went as far as the birth of his son. He looked over at the city pointedly ignoring Jason. From up here everything seemed peaceful,  _ what a fucking lie _ . If Gotham was hell on Earth then there was absolutely no way to compare it to Blüdhaven which was out of this world with its corruption. Yet from up here it didn’t seem so corrupted, it even seemed somewhat peaceful.

Jason grabbed his wrist tight enough to make Dick look at him, loose enough for it to only redden. "I'm gonna ask you once more what the fuck happened?"

"What do you know?"

Jason was good but putting on different masks was an art form that Dick was a master in. He had mastered everything there was to gaining information without revealing anything, simply hiding behind a mask. It worked on everybody, the best of the best. He had been fooling Bruce for a long time. He was born to be an actor fooling everybody with quick smiles and puns.

"You were pregnant, had the baby and that's where the trail ends."

"You've got all the facts, I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out on your own." 

"What happened to  _ our _ child?"

Dick scoffed,"what makes you think the child was yours."

The grip on his wrist tightened, that was going to bruise, he needed the grounding. He needed the reminder that this was happening, this conversation was happening and there was nowhere he could run. Nowhere he could go without  _ his _ alpha tracking him down, no masks to put on. He wanted to reach into his endless supplies and put on a mask but knew he was only stalling the inevitable. 

He sat in a confessional, the light streaming into the church, but his world was filled with darkness. He saw blindfolded eyes judging him from the other side. Wielding the sword of justice, holding the balance adding a weight for every sin. He held his breath and whispered his greatest sin of all. The biggest crime he has ever committed that ate him from the inside out. 

"The baby died." 

The confession boomed through the space, the confessional had become replaced with the open roof. The blindfolded eyes turned into piercing green ones that were  _ so much worse _ . Eyes that widened, the breath leaving the alpha's mouth. In, out, out, out, a familiar pattern he had seen before. 

Dick blinked the wetness away wondering when it had started to rain, he quickly realized he was crying. Tears steadily streamed down his face, choking him up, speaking the words that had--had haunted him for so long coming alive. The mask was gone and the show was over.

"Our baby died," Dick threw his head back and laughed. His laugh echoing all over,"he died!" He laughed feeling hands encircling around his waist drawing him in, closing him into a hug. The tears didn't stop as the omega started to sob. He sobbed for everything, for the loneliness, how he wasn't over his son's death. He hadn't had time to process and yet--yet here he was.

Jason held him, pressing him tightly against his chest. Jason was solid, had always been a solid presence, something that didn't let Dick get lost. Didn't let Dick float away into outer space away from everybody. Too far for his loved ones to touch him, too far for them to reach him, which is exactly what happened as it seemed like nobody could reach him anymore. Jason had always kept him grounded, going through the pain of losing their child alone had been excruciating and so very lonely. 

The alpha didn't ask any questions, eyes closed making sense of the facts. He turned the information around in his head processing everything, from everything he had found on his own to what his omega had told him. He put the missing puzzle pieces in the right places, Dick had covered his tracks really well, and if the younger man hadn’t physically gone down to San Diego he would have never found out everything he did. 

“He looked like you,” Dick whispered. “He didn’t open his eyes but I knew it. I just-- I just know he had my eyes, he was absolutely beautiful Jay.” Dick touched his chest hand resting over his heart, he could feel his own heart beat yet he knew it didn’t mean anything.

Jason swallowed, softly tilting Dick’s head up so that the man was looking at him,“where is he now?”

Dick stayed silent simply looking at the other man. The tears steadily flowed down his cheeks. Jason reached out and wiped them off,“I scattered his ashes,” the blue eyed man whispered,“I scattered them in this flower field.” 

The field was gorgeous, Dick had planted all different types of flowers in memory of his son. Dick would visit the place a few times during the year making sure the flowers were alive and growing well. The first time he went back he had cried loudly wondering what sin he had committed to this kind of life. After that first time it slowly became easier, the omega talked to his son. Told the winds, earth and sky about everything they would have done together. 

“Okay.” 

The confessions didn’t stop flowing out of Dick’s mouth,“I held him until I didn’t,” his voice broke. “He was so tiny Jay and I love him, so so much,” he swallowed loudly,“he donated all his organs,  _ our  _ little superhero.”

Jason rubbed circles on Dick’s back, the omega looked up seeing tears making their way down his alpha’s cheeks. “We had a baby,” Jason whispered softly.

Dick nodded,“we had a baby,” he wiped the tears off Jason’s cheeks. 

The omega sniffled, shakily exhaling,“hey,” Jason’s voice was soft and soothing, tightening his hold on Dick. The omega shook his head closing his eyes, flashes of a baby cladded in white clothes making their way in front of his eyes. “Hey,” the alpha repeated again, making Dick open his eyes,“you did really good. Thank you for taking care of  _ our  _ little superhero.” 

Dick stayed silent but something shifted in the air, he wanted to yell at Jason, tell the alpha that he didn’t do good. That if he had done good their son would still be alive. If he had done good Jason wouldn’t have died. Even though he was thinking these thoughts nothing came out when he opened his mouth besides a sob.

Green eyes shined sincerely,“it wasn’t your fault.”

Jason had made his choice, Dick understood everything now. He put it all together, it would take a lifetime, maybe more for Dick to heal from everything he had experienced. But for right now his shattered and cracked heart was slowly stitching up the wounds. The scars would always be there but they wouldn’t hurt as much any more. 

The alpha looked at Dick,“I wanna meet him, can you take me to him?” 

"Okay."

"Okay." 

* * *

Red and blue became one as they sped out of the city on a black motorcycle disappearing into the dark. The faint laughter of a child could be heard, intertwined with the wind. A soul born to be free chasing after the lights. 

The night smirked wondering what would happen next. She sang her peaceful songs lulling everybody to sleep. Blanketing them with a false sense of security making even the toughest of them all trust in her ability to hide the sins of the past. 

Red and blue became one speeding down the highways too fast for the cameras to take pictures of them. Blurs in the night cleansing their souls from all the sorrows yesterday brought. Until the scars on their hearts would be faded into mere memories. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the long awaited reunion/confrontation done properly. I am going to be really honest with you all and say that I don't know if this is where I'll end this. Tbrh I wasn't planning on writing this story but I did and I'm glad y'all got a proper sense of an ending and how everything comes back to the beginning. I might just write another chapter from Jason pov or maybe what happens in San Diego or do what I did with The Truths Told at Night and have an outside pov like Tim or Bruce. I know these fics were very subtext/interpreting based and I apologize for that but I hope y'all saw the connection of how Jason finding out what happened by himself cemented his choice. He had all the puzzle pieces down and just had to fill in the blanks and rearrange the pieces. I just wanna thank everybody that left a kudo and a comment, you guys really made my day and I am thankful that so many people liked this series. Keep the comments coming and don't hesitate to reach out to me! I loved all the analysis I got my heart went like boom bam reading how everybody interpreted everything, I honestly loved all the comments so thank you so so much guys!!!  
> *shameless self-advertisement but y'all should check out my other jaydick works such as Meant to Burn  
> **also keep an eye out for my ko-fi page as I'm going to start doing commissions so if you liked my writing you could hire me to write you a fic :))) (sorry about that but your girl is broke af). More information will be available on the page itself. (just the link again in case you don't want to scroll down :)) https://ko-fi.com/lisavandermolen  
> ***Right now the chapter might seem yuck as in the writing but I've been trying to upload this since the morning and AO3 isn't letting me, it also keeps on deleting my drafts which is so annoying. I'll try to make it less gross after ao3 stops doing weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao guess whose back after so freaking long??? It's me!!! Will I stay this time or be gone with the wind like last? We'll never know! Okay all jokes aside I really want to apologize to everybody whose comment I haven't replied to from my previous story, a lot happened and yeah that's not really an excuse but it is :// Your comments honestly did make my days and they left me smiling so wide, tbrh with y'all I feel like too much time has passed for me to be able to respond without it being awkward but enough about the past!...I'm thinking of writing another chapter where I'll write the confrontation but we'll see what happens. If y'all want to I can maybe also write a chapter in regards to Jason's pov, just let me know what y'all want. I feel like some people might be disappointed by the lack of action here but it's all in the subtext if that makes sense, like Dick gave Jason a choice 'me or revenge' and now Jason has to choose. I also feel like instead of pouncing on each other they are in a gap, one wrong step could end it all. Ugghh it's really annoying how I can't voice my thoughts, you'd think for a writer (a pretty trash one) I'd be better at this but I'm not. What I'm trying to say is that everything is uncertain, and they know too much yet nothing at all about each other.  
> *Also this my kofi page in case anybody wants to buy me a coffee :)) (The page is kind of ugly but I'm working on it ;)) https://ko-fi.com/lisavandermolen  
> **Hit me up on twitter guys I would love to talk to y'all my username is @lvdm26  
> ***And leave a kudo and a comment I promise you they make my day!!! (don't hesitate to ask any questions if you feel confused by the fic)


End file.
